Talk:Weekly/@comment-3408861-20150827040150
I have a theory about getting the super rare from a weekly event: Do it ONCE per day (where "day" starts when you get your daily login reward). On the hardest tier of course. Additional attempts are not worth it, especially if you start spending gems (as I have done before). REASON: I noticed that on daily events, and even on dungeon 64 farming Ana Light+, that I tended to get the best reward the first time I did it. For example, on the hourly XP event, sometimes one gets a "coin" hero as an "extra". I noticed that I always got that extra hero the first time I did it each day, and then it was "only sometimes" on each time after that. The implication: there is an increased probability of good outcome on the first run of a dungeon. I think it resets daily. (If true, this is really strange. If people could send heroes to another account, so might start selling them to other people, this might make sense as an anti-farming measure. Ditto if stamina/energy was unlimited, to keep it from being "too easy" to get a super rare. But in this stamina-limited game, all it would accomplish is to piss people off who spend gems to keep repeating, and still never get the reward.) Not long after starting this approach, I got Dragon's Prayer. Could just be luck, but I sure wasn't having any success doing any weekly over and over and over. And I like that I've stopped beating my head against the wall. And don't burn all my stamina. Login, try the weekly once, move on. I am curious if any one else has gotten a super rare on their first attempt of the day. ---- UPDATE I've found a case that could be a reason why a game company might legitimately (not merely as a greedy money-sucking plan, but as good game design) make first run have better odds: White Crusade, to get Ribbon Enchantress. I did 30 Energy tier, because that's all I had. Got a Ribbon Enchantress, was happy. Spent 5 gems to refresh my Energy. Did 40 Energy tier 3 times. Zero more Ribbon Enchantresses. What I'm thinking is that the initial "win" made it motivating to keep going. Otherwise, if i got a bad enough sequence of failing to get an essential item, I might give up the game in disgust. After that win, the game drops to a success rate that requires me to repeat the event many times. While this is annoying, it can be debated how hard this should be. If all rewards are instantaneous, then the game would be over in a few days. So even though the most likely explanation is that the company's goal here was to make me spend gems, and ultimately real money to purchase more gems, the result is not necessarily bad game design. (The fact that I have to spend gems, and that gems are hard to get enough of unless I spend real money - that's horrible game design, based on greed. There are ways to require money to be spent, that aren't such a leech on the player. Merely being less greedy -- cheaper gems -- would make an energy-limited game almost acceptable. The fact that I have to repeat the dungeon several times, to get the reward, may or may not be bad game design.) However, if I was designing that into a game, I would tell the players. "First run of the day has double odds." Then I could decide whether I am impatient, and want to put the time in, or just do an event once per day. This would be respectful. ---------------------------------------------------- UPDATE: 3 days later. I just got my **second** Dragon's Prayer +, by doing Grand League only once per day. I realize this has to mostly be unbelievable luck, but it does make me feel even more that the first attempt has greater odds. Of course, a sample size of only one person isn't a good basis for a theory.